


Bloodborn

by SamSquid



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Ninja, Other, dragon - Freeform, kakashi x OC - Freeform, kakashi x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 08:07:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17443109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamSquid/pseuds/SamSquid
Summary: This is the story of a girl named Zelda who finds a small statue that transports her into the world of Ninja. But what will happen when she's pushed to the brink? And who the hell is the silver headed hottie?!I do not own Naruto or the world of naruto, just this story and my oc's.





	Bloodborn

“That’ll be $200.”

I grimaced as I handed over the cash, but my eyes lit up as I was given the small crystal statue. I’ve been obsessed with dragons since I was a kid. This statue in particular was going to be the star of my collection. It was a very clear crystal carved ornately into a dragon with its wings about to spread to take off. Its mouth was agape as if it was about to spit fire. $200 was a steal. 

When I got home, I decided to make a spot for the dragon to be displayed. I finally found the perfect spot in the middle of my bookshelf. As I went to grab the statue, I pricked my finger on one of the teeth in its mouth. 

“Damn. I’m bleeding.”

I went to grab a band-aid but as I turned, something red caught my eye. I looked at it. Blood red, steaming, and growing. The statue was absorbing my blood! The statue was going from clear to red, like blood dropped into water. I sat frozen, not believing what was right in front of me. My vision started fading as I caught sight of the creature in front of me. The last thing I saw was a burst of light and then I was burning all over. 

“At last, I have finally found you.”

***

Everything was still black, but instead of burning, I felt the cool grass beneath me and a breeze on my skin. I slowly opened my eyes and above me was a grand moon that illuminated the world around me. 

“So you’re finally awake?”

A voice drew my eyes away from the moon, but I couldn’t place where it was coming from.

“Show yourself!” I demanded.

Slowly, an enormous dragon landed in the opening of the forest. It was blood red with eyes of amber but it looked like they were glowing with sparks of fire underneath the surface. It was beautiful… but I was thrown out of my daze by the voice again. I finally understood why I couldn’t pinpoint the voice earlier.

“Get out of my head!” 

“You know, I really owe you kid for bringing me back, but I guess you could say I did the same.” The dragon ignored my demand. 

_ Kid? I’m twenty! _

“Yes, kid. You are simply a child in my eyes, but you certainly have potential if it was your blood that freed me from that god awful world.”

“What the hell are you talki-” I suddenly noticed the world that surrounded me. It was not home. 

“Where am I?”

“Just outside the hidden leaf. I suspect  _ they  _ are on their way too. You might want to find some clothes. I’ll be sure to return, but I have some errands to run.”

“Hey wait! You still haven’t answered my questions!” but he was gone. He was right though. I was completely naked and also… 

“Charred?! I have soot all over me!”

Suddenly there was rustling in the trees. I tried to cover up my body as best as I could. My hair was somehow not burnt off and was long enough to cover my breasts. I still managed to crouch down and hug my knees in time so that my legs guarded everything. It was still rather obvious that I was naked though. The first thing I saw emerge from the trees was a head of silver hair, belonging to a face that was obviously blushing underneath the mask. But that didn’t affect him at all in how he acted. 

“Who are you and what is your business here?” he demanded with a stern voice. 

“M-my name is Zelda” I stuttered, “but I don’t know where I am or how I got here. I just woke up here… like this.” I shifted so that I held my legs even tighter than before.

His expression softened, but there was a flash of anger in his eyes. I realised that, given the situation, it looked like I was raped. However, I was not going to confirm or deny that without question at the moment. I needed help, and his assumption just might make that a little easier to obtain.

“Well, here” he handed me a spare shirt that was thankfully way too big. “I’ll lead you to the village, but you’re going to have to stick to my side. I can’t leave you alone while we still don’t know who you are.” I nodded my head, understanding and accepting his conditions. He extended an arm to help me up which I gratefully accepted. However when I pulled myself up, I actually just pulled him down and now he was perfectly straddled in between my legs. I turned beet red and my eyes watered from my severe embarrassment. I quickly shoved him off and ran behind a tree.

“I'm so sorry! I’m not a strong person, I don't know where that came from!”

“It’s fine. I’m sure it was way worse for you than it was me” he flashed a closed eye smile at me and I somehow blushed even more at what he was hinting at. 

On the way to the village I saw the dragon in the distance, but I my eyes were torn away from the sky when the man spoke.

“You said your name was Zelda right? Any last name to go with that?” He seemed to be digging for something other than a name in that question. Like he knew something already.

“Dragnier. At least that was what I was told at the orphanage. Since I was never adopted I was able to keep it.” 

He stopped in his tracks. When he looked back up at me his visible eye was wide in shock. Before I could ask what was wrong he had picked me up and was speeding towards the village. He didn’t look at me like a person then. More like a weapon of mass destruction that he couldn’t afford to let someone else get their hands on. 

We reached the building of what he called the Hokage. He set me down outside the door to the room of the Hokage and entered by himself.

“I found her Lord Hokage. I found the heir to the Dragnier line.”

“Take her to the anbu immediately! No one can know she’s back!”

Then everything went black again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Thank you so much for reading. Please let me know what you think in the comments down below. It means a lot to me to be able to read your comments and respond. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading <3


End file.
